urusei_yatsurafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Urusei Yatsura (serie)
, cuya traducción al español seria 'Esos desagradables extraterrestres', es una serie manga humorística escrita e ilustrada por Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½, ''InuYasha) que se estrenó en la revista semanal Shōnen Sunday en 1978 hasta su conclusión en 1987. A pesar del éxito inicial, su tiraje fue muy esporádico hasta que, le dieron la periodicidad semanal en septiembre de 1979. Sus 314 capítulos individuales fueron compilados en 34 volúmenes tankōbon. El manga fue adaptado a una serie de televisión anime de 195 episodios producida por Kitty Films y transmitida por Fuji Televisiondesde 1981 hasta 1986. Le siguieron once OVAs (incluyendo los dos especiales) y seis películas estrenadas en los cines. El manga fue editado en España por la editorial Glénat bajo el nombre de Lamu mientras que las películas, con el título de Lamu la pequeña extraterrestre, fueron editadas en VHS por Manga Films (excluyendo la segunda película, Beautiful Dreamer, que únicamente ha sido editada en DVD) y posteriormente en DVD por Jonu Media junto a los OVA. El anime titulado como Lum la chica invasora fue emitido por televisión en cadenas autonómicas y doblado en Arait Multimedia aunque conoce una edición en DVD de Jonu Media de la primera temporada hasta este momento. La serie ha recibido numerosos elogios por parte de la crítica y los fans tanto dentro como fuera de Japón y ha tenido un gran impacto cultural convirtiendo a su personaje femenino, Lum, en un icono del manga y el anime. Argumento Una raza alienígena conocida como Oni decide invadir la Tierra aunque les da una oportunidad a los humanos de competir si no desean ser esclavos. El humano elegido para la competición es un estudiante japonés de instituto de carácter mujeriego llamado Ataru Moroboshi, que debe tocar los cuernos de la hermosa princesa Lamu/Lum, la hija del jefe de los Oni, aunque lo tendrá difícil ya que ella sabe volar. Pero Ataru se las apaña quitándole la parte superior del bikini para que la chica proteja su integridad y así tocarle los cuernos. Al ganar Ataru, este grita de felicidad sabiendo que se va a casar con su novia de entonces Shinobu pero Lamu lo malinterpreta pensando que él se va a casar con ella y acaba enamorándose del joven, terminado ella quedándose en su casa. A partir de ahora Ataru experimentará extrañísimos encuentros con personas extravagantes como su rival Shutaro Mendo o el club de fans de Lamu, alienígenas como el primo pequeño de Lamu, Jariten, y criaturas basadas en el folklore japonés como el gato mesa camilla, al igual que perseguirá a espectaculares mujeres como la sacerdotisa Sakura o las amigas alienígenas de Lamu aunque reciba la furia eléctrica y celosa de la chica. La historia ocurre en el barrio ficticio de Tomobiki, ubicado en el municipio de Nerima en Tokyo. Este posee 2 institutos (Tomobiki y su rival Butsumetsu) y 3 estaciones de trenes de cercanías. Además colinda con el barrio ficticio de Furinkan (donde ocurre otra historia de Takahashi, Ranma 1/2). Personajes principales 'Ataru Moroboshi' Es el protagonista principal de la serie. Aparenta un estudiante normal, pero nació con una extraña peculiaridad, nació el día 13 de abril, Busumetsu, muerte de un buda, el mismo día de un terremoto importante, considerado el día más desafortunado del planeta. Ataru tiene la extraña habilidad de traer mala suerte para sí mismo como para quienes lo rodean, siendo este una fuente de extrañas rarezas que ocurren en Tomobiki, espíritus, espectros hasta recientemente extraterrestres. Su principal pasión son las mujeres, él no duda en perseguirlas o incluso tocarlas si tiene oportunidad, menos a su esposa Lum. Un día fue elegido al azar para jugar a un juego que decidiría el destino del planeta, un juego en que tendría que competir con un invasor de una raza llamada Oni y si perdía el planeta sería conquistado. Su contricante no es ni nada menos que la hija del rey de los Oni, la hermosa princesa Lum/Lamu, un día que le cambiaría la vida para siempre. El juego consistía en cogerle de los cuernos en menos de diez días. Un día antes su novia Shinobu le promete que se casaría con él si ganaba, hecho que le motivó el último día a utilizar el sujetador que le había quitado a Lum para que ella protegiera su integridad y así aprovechar para cogerle los cuernos. Ataru ganó la competición y declaró que finalmente se casaría con Shinobu, a lo que Lum interpreto para ella misma y desde entonces ella se enamora de él y quedan automáticamente comprometidos a regañadientes de Ataru. Después de quedar endeudado por culpa de unos compañeros al llamar sin querer a un taxi espacial, Lum vuelve de nuevo a la Tiera para cubrir su deuda a cambio de que ella se quedara a vivir en su casa. Ataru se niega en rotundo a que ella se quede en su casa, pero acaba convencido a base de palizas y lloriqueos por parte de Lum, a lo que Ataru acepta a regañadientes a que se quede en su casa. Desde entonces Ataru ha llevado en opinión suya, una vida de lo más miserable. Desde la aparición de Lum le ha estada apareciendo cada vez más rarezas en el barrio, además de eso personajes extraños, como su rival, el cual no deja de apuntarle con su katana, un monje budista que le ocasiona más problemas de los que ya tiene, etc. 'Lum Invader' Es una extraterrestre que viene a la Tierra con el objetivo de conquistarla, no sin antes ganar en un juego contra un terrícola para jugarse el destino del planeta, este es nada más y nada menos que Ataru Moroboshi. Al ganarle este al escuchar su declaración de que ahora se podrá casa, ella lo interpreta para sí misma, quedando enamorada del joven. Desde entonces ella se ha metido en su vida como una mujer cariñosa con su marido. Después de que unos compañeros de Ataru le metieran en un verengenal que le obligaba pagar una cantidad excesiva de dinero por montarse por error en un taxi espacial, ella aparece y se ofrece a pagar su deuda, pero a cambio de que se quedara a vivir con él, después de muchas palizas recibidas hacia Ataru al negar esa condición este acepta a regañadientes a que se quede ella en su casa. Ella se encarga de que su "Cariñito" se fije solo en ella, eletrocutándolo cada vez que ve o habla con otra chica, en su OVNI también posee tecnología alienígena con la que se asegura de que su "Cariñito" le sea fiel. 'Jariten' Es el pequeño primo de Lum. Vino a la Tierra par a conocer al prometido de su prima, aunque acabó decepcionado por lo que se encontró. Desde que Lllegó ha habido greña entre ellos, Ataru se mete con él y viceversa. Ten parece un niño normal pero tiene una notable inteligencia para ser un simple niño, como la habilidad para manejar una nave espacial él solo, o que él tenga mucho más interés en las chicas mayores que él que a las de su edad. Pero a pesar de ello Ten sigue siendo un niño y algo ingenuo, se deja engañar por lo las tretas de Ataru, con tal de meterle en líos al chico. 'Shinobu Miyake' Es uno de los personajes principales de Urusei Yatsura. Ella era la novia de Ataru al principio de la serie hasta la llegada de Lum. Estuvo con Ataru desde pequeños, es amiga de la infancia. Al principio de la serie ella quería continuar con su relación con Ataru a pesar de las intromisiones de Lum, pero resultó en vano y empezó a cansarse de la actitud infiel de Ataru y de las intromisiones de Lum, sobretodo desde que Shutaro Mendo apareció. Ella durante toda la serie pretende llamar la atención de Mendo, es obvio que él tenga sentimientos con ella, pero sabe que él desea a Lum mucho más. Ella persigue el amor pero tiene una pésima suerte con los hombres, solo tienen interés en ella bichos raros, tales como Ataru o Soban. Ella ha protagonizado algunos capítulos de la serie, como los que aquellos que hacía su aparición el Zorro Kitsune, o la del aparición del muchacho misterioso en peligro de muerte. Ella asiste a las actividades organizadas por Shutaru junto Ataru y Lum. Desde que llegó Lum ella ha adquirido una fuerza colosal cuando esta de enfada, siendo esta una de los personajes más fuerte dento de la serie, ella finge muchas veces ser débil de lo que es con tal de mantener las formas. 'Shutaro Mendo' Es un chico de clase alta, descendiente de esirpe samurai y rico, trata a las mujeres bonitas como diosas, pero en contraparte trata a los hombre como basura. Su principal enemigo es Ataru Moroboshi, le considera un obstáculo para su felicidad. Cada vez conoce a una chica guapa Ataru siempre está para ponerle en ridículo en frente de ella, lo que ocasiona que este saque su katana contra él pero siempre se las ingenia para evadirle. Al igual que todos los chicos el está románticamente interesado por Lum, pero ella es fiel y dedicada a Ataru. Anime Guía de episodios Temas Musicales Secuencia de apertura # Lum no Love Song ラムのラブソング (ep.1-77) canción de amor de Lum # Dancing Star (ep.78-106) bailarina # Pajama Jama da! パジャマ・じゃまだ! (ep.107-127)molestos! # Chance on Love (ep.128-149) en el amor # Rock the Planet (ep.150-165) planeta baila # Tonogata Gomen Asobase 殿方ごめん遊ばせ (ep.166-195)perdónenme por jugar Secuencia de cierre # Uchū wa Taihen da! 宇宙は大ヘンだ! (ep.1-21)Universo es muy raro! # Kokoro Bosoi na 心細いな (ep.22-43)¿Eh? # Cosmic Cycling 星空サイクリング (ep.44-54 & 65-77) cósmico # I, I, You and Ai I, I, You & 愛 (ep.55-64) yo, tú y el amor # Yume wa Love Me More 夢は (ep.78-106) sueño es que me ames más # Koi no Mebius 恋のメビウス (ep.107-127) Moebius del amor # Open Invitation (ep.128-149) abierta # Every Day エヴリデイ (ep.150-165) los días # Good Luck: Towa yori Ai wo Komete 〜永遠より愛をこめて(ep.166-195)suerte: Desde la eternidad con amor Manga Guía de capitulos Curiosidades * El doblaje en español peninsular se realizó en 2 diferentes lugares: Arait Multimedia SL de Madrid, realizó el doblaje de la serie en 1999, mientras que el doblaje de las películas y OVAs se realizó en Sonoblok, en Barcelona, a comienzos del nuevo milenio. Las OVAs se doblaron el 2008 también en Sonoblok, sin embargo, se utilizó un reparto distinto de voces, debido al tiempo que paso entre el doblaje de las películas y las OVAs (de ahí que algunos nombres suenen diferentes entre el Anime, las películas y las OVAs). * Como dato curioso y en relación con la trivia anterior, el doblaje del anime para España realzado durante 1999 por Arait Multimedia en Madrid, el elenco de doblaje de Urusei Yatsura en su mayoría doblaron la serie Digimon Adventure, que comenzó también a emitirse a principios del milenio. Estos son algunos dobladores más destacables en Urusei Yatsura como Digimon Adventure: ** Ataru Moroboshi, su voz en España fue de Rais David Báscones, quien también ejerció la voz de Gomamon, compañero digimon de Joe Kido y también a Wizardmon. ** Lum Invader, su voz en España fue la de Marta Sainz, quien ejerció la voz de Sora Takenouchi, una de las protagonistas y también ejerció de Gatomon, el digimon acompañante de Kari Yagami. ** Shinobu Miyake, su voz en España fue la de Pepa Agudo quien ejerció de Mimí Tachikawa, otra personaje principal en Digimon Adventure. ** Jariten, su voz fue la de Blanca Rada, quien ejerció la voz de Demidevimon. ** Cherry, su voz fue la de Rafael Calvo, quien se le conoce en España como la voz de Agumon, el compañero digimon de Tai Yagami. ** Megane (Gafitas) su voz fue la de José María Carrero quien ejerció de Joe Kido, otro de los personajes principales de Digimon Adventure. ** El zorro Kotsune, su voz fue la de Diana Torres, quién ejerció la voz de Piyomon, digimon acompañante de Sora Takenouchi. * Urusei Yatsura, junto a Maison Ikkoku (dos de los primeros grandes trabajos de Rumiko Takahashi) son poco conocidos en comparación con obras sucesoras como Ranma ½ o InuYasha debido a que ambas obras se crearon durante la década 1980, siendo que en esa época las series anime en emisión fuera de Japón eran muy escasos. No fue sino hasta la década de 1990 cuando ese aspecto cambió y algunos países (como España) lograron licenciar Urusei Yatsura y Maison Ikkoku a principios del milenio. * El anime se salvó de ser retirado de pantalla en España por quejas sobre el exhibicionismo de la protagonista femenina, debido a que algunas amas de casa y mujeres adolescentes de la península argumentaron que reivindicaban los valores de la mujer (esto se explica en que la serie es una "graciosa y retorcida parodia de la dinámica de marido", que en este caso, vendría a ser Ataru) y mujer (aquí vendría a ser Lum/Lamu) en Japón. * El anime está mal estructurado en las historias, pues adaptaron capítulos desordenadamente. Desgraciadamente, esto se da más cerca del final de la serie, entre los episodios 150-195. Por eso, en algunos capítulos, los personajes se comportan como en los primeros capítulos del manga/anime. Un ejemplo esta en que Ataru deseando que Lum se vaya de su vida es una característica de los primeros capítulos; incluso varios capítulos del anime son vilmente alterados en su guion. Sin embargo, conforme avanza el manga, Ataru se guarda lo que realmente siente hacia ella bajo una máscara de fastidio hacia la chica ogro. Incluso el final fue bastante apresurado (por la prisa del staff para desarrollar la serie), basándose en uno de los capítulos del manga de 1982, titulado La diosa Amaterasu (título basado en la traducción de Editorial Glenat). * Wendy Darling (Peter Pan y Wendy), Superman, la primera trilogía de Star Wars, los moáis de la Isla de Pascua, los mechas, los infomerciales, marcas deportivas y comerciales (como McDonalds, Starbucks Coffee, Coca-Cola, etc) e incluso los eventos locales de lucha libre profesional nipona, son graciosamente parodiados muy a menudo en la serie (más aún en el manga original). **En la serie anime se parodia en el ep. 3A a la cadena la cual emitió la serie (Fuji TV, conocida con el prefijo JOCX-TV). Después, algunos guiños, tales como el de los eventos de lucha y las parodias a marcas y canales de televisión se volverían un factor recurrente en las series de comedia emitidas posteriormente a esta. * El 'Club de Fans de Lum', tenían roles terciarios en el manga (En el manga, su líder, el de gafas, es después el líder del club de fotografía y luego de algunas apariciones esporádicas, desaparece del elenco para luego solo aparecer en la portada del último capítulo (Wideban 15 - Tankôbon 34 - Semanario Shônen Sunday número 8 del año 1987; Chico encuentra chica parte 11 - Fin), y solo uno de ellos tenía un rol secundario importante (Kôsuke). Sin embargo, en el anime, a estos se les asignaron roles importantes y nombres (Megane/Satoshi, Perm/Kôsuke, Kakugari/Hiroyuki y Chibi/Akira). A pesar de esto, el verdadero Kôsuke (en el manga lo van a reconocer porque tiene la cara con espinillas y el pelo levantado estilo Nueno Meisuke de la serie El maestro del infierno Nûbê) no aparece en el anime y solo apareció como un cameo en la película 5 (final oficial). Kôsuke aparecerá en el OVA que aparecerá en el 2010, en lugar del club de fans. * Esta serie es una excelente referencia a la cultura japonesa, aparte de ser cómica, romántica, absurda, surrealista, es costumbrista. * El título de la serie es un juego de palabras que posee varios significados. Por regla general Urusei es una deformación del verbo y adjetivo Urusai, que significa "Cállate!" en su modalidad de verbo, y Yatsura es el informal de Yatsu-tachi, el cual es el plural de "Yatsu", que significa individuo (Vulgar) o también la otra manera de decir extraterrestre/marciano/invasor. Por lo mismo, Mientras que "Urusei Yatsura" puede significar "Esos odiosos/ruidosos marcianos" o "Esos tipos odiosos/ruidosos"'también puede significar '"Los extraterrestres de la Estrella Uru". Sin embargo, en el manga, se explica que la familia de Mr. Invader proviene del Planeta Ogro (Oniboshi en japonés), la cual a su vez, es un planeta subordinado a la Estrella Uru (supuestamente, el sol o planeta del cual Oniboshi es subordinado). * Al final del manga, en los agradecimientos, sale la compañía de videojuegos japonesa Konami. * Una obra de otro mangaka llamado Mine Yoshizaki, titulada Keroro Gunsō, se asemeja un poco a Urusei Yatsura en los siguientes aspectos: ** En ambas obras tratan de extraterrestres que bajo determinadas circunstancias acaban viviendo en la Tierra con unos humanos, y otros también aparecen de paso. ** El protagonista principal en ambas obras es detestable, vago, pretendioso, dedican todo su tiempo a su máximo interés, raras veces se comporta admirablemente y ellos tienen una clara relación con una estrella (el apellido Moroboshi significa "Estrella fugaz" que junto a su nombre hace referencia a su suerte desafortunada; Keroro siempre lleva un logo de una estrella en el pecho haciendo referencia al planeta donde procede). ** En ambas obras combinan existencia sobrenatural (fantasmas y espectros) con extraterrestres. ** Lum se asemeja a un personaje de Keroro Gunsō, Angol Mois, debido a su enamoramiento con el protagonista principal, su temperamento a quienes le hace algún daño y por último su corazón puro. ** La forma en que Ataru y Mendo se comportan habitualmente, en relación amigo/enemigo se asemeja a la que tienen Keroro (protagonista principal de Keroro Gunso) y Giroro (amigo/enemigo de este). ** Momoka (personaje de Keroro Gunso) se asemeja a Ran en carácter, parece linda y atenta, pero debajo esconde una personalidad odiosa. ** Ran sufre un trauma debido a los "pequeños accidentes" que Lum le hacía pasar cuando eran niñas, similar al trauma que le hizo pasar Keroro a Dororo (personaje de Keroro Gunso) cuando iban a primaria. Con la diferencia de que Ran solo alimentó su odio hacia Lum, Dodoro quedó traumatizado, pero raras veces actuaba por venganza, otra diferencia clara es que Lum no lo hacía todo a mala intención en cambio Keroro solo pensaba en sí mismo y raras veces se sentía culpable de esas acciones. * Otra obra llamada To Love-Ru, escrita por la mangaka Saki Hasemi (publicada ente 2006 y 2009) se asemeja también a Urusei Yatsura en muchos aspectos: ** Ambas tratan de un chico de prepataratoria que por extrañas circunstancias es obligado a recibir en su casa a una extraterrestre que malinterpreto una propuesta de matrimonio (Ataru con Lum y Rito con Lala respectivamente) y la presencia de ambas ocasiona un gran cambio en la vida del protagonista como para la gente de alrededor. ** Ambas combinan existencia de fantasmas con la de los extraterrestres. ** Ambas su protagonista femenina es una extraterrestre que ejerce como icono mas que el mismo protagonista principal, además de compartir en algo la personalidad de ambas y las circunstancias de ambas en la Tierra. ** Su protagonista tiende a meterse en muchos líos referentes a las chicas que conoce por los alrededores, pero por circunstancias algo distintas. Categoría:Urusei Yatsura